


Heat

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [3]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Clothed Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mai isn't consenting but she kinda has to give up so the demon will let her go, Succubus, dubcon, everything i write is short these days, short again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mai is possessed by a succubus. Naru has to deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ghosthunt_challenge1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ghosthunt_challenge1) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> demonic possession:
> 
> Demonic Possession; Possession by evil spirits. See also exorcism.

Kazuya, he growls to himself, get it together. 

But he can't help his body's reaction to the being wearing Mai's skin. She's drapped over him, breasts pressed against his chest, warm, cinnamon flavored breath tingling his cheeks. 

"You can't tell me you don't want me," It says, in Mai's voice, "I've seen the way you look at me." 

"You are a sucubus," he says firmly, "You are not Mai." 

"So cruel to me, Naru," She coos. Seeing those childish brown eyes be clouded over with lust seemed so wrong. But it did nothing to stop the heat building between his legs. 

Her shirt was opened to her belly button, creamy white skin on display. How many times had he envisioned splaying his fingers against that skin? Trailing his fingers downward?

But this wasn't the Mai he'd wanted. This harlot in his lap, grinding against his aching erection. 

She caught his stare and pushed her blouse off the rest of the way off her shoulders. 

Kazuya never took Mai for the black lacey bra type. 

"You're smart," she giggled, reaching around to unclapse her bra, "But all the intelligence in the world can't stop the body's desire, right Naru?" She rolled her hips, gasping at the hardness against her thigh. 

"Wow, you're huge," it purred, "She's a virgin. Do you think she can take you?" 

"If you get your fill," Kazuya snapped, "Will you let Mai go?" 

"Of course. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."  

And Kazuya forgot all about demons and God and the bible.


End file.
